Fairy Tail DXD
by TheCrimsonFlame DragonSlayer
Summary: What happens when during acnologia attack on Tenrou Island and when Mavis put up the shield, something went wrong and natsu and happy were thrown into a new dimension with demon's, angels and fallen angels. Will he step up to the plate and join rias or will he be lost forever. Natsu/Harem Cool/Natsu Smarter/Natsu Strong/Natsu. Maybe lemons haven't decided.
1. Before Beginning

Ok couple things before i start

1-when in the highschool dxd should input natsu like at the beginning of season 1, the begining of season 2 or where

2-for pairings its gonna be a harem but i was thinking i would put natsu and xenovia together in the end because i like them together

3-should i keep issei or not

4-should natsu be op or powerful but not to op but can still beat the living shit out of alot of people

5-for harem i was thinking:  
1 xenovia  
2 rais  
3 ravel  
4 Akeno  
5 cant think of anyone else so help

6-how should natsu meet rais and her peerage

thx for the help bye


	2. Chapter 1

**First let me clear things off:**

**when i said natsu and xenovia i meant for her to be the lead character in the harem**

**harem is:**

**1 xenovia  
2 Rias ****raynare, ****Grayfia (not married)**  
3 asia, akeno, raynare  
**4 koneko  
****5 Irina  
****6 ravel (in a sister kind of way, Natsu is no pedo ok)**

**For issei hes gonna be in the fanfic but a side character. im going to make natsu and issei become good friends but hes not gonna be in the peerage **

**oh and shot out to BlueCelebi for the help in finishing the minor details to the story**

**Now onwards to the VICTORY... oh sorry i mean Now onwards to the Story**

**(i own jackshit by the way, so ya)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**_New World_**

_(3rd P.O.V)_

_I can't believe this, we through everything we had at the damn dragon but nothing _the man known by all as Natsu Dragneel, the famed Salamander thought _how can he be so powerful_

natsu was on 1 knee, panting while looking up at the most feared dragon known as acnologia. He was charging up his blast that would obliterate his guild mates/ his friends/ his family.

natsu looked around at the battlefield, he saw the faces of his guild, fear, they should fear. They were scared they were gonna die, that everything was gonna end.

natsu's haired shadowed his eyes, it cant end like this. No he wouldn't let things end like this

from their everything went went slow-mo for him, he walked over to ezra and grabbed her hand to her surprise then walked to lucy and grabbed her hand

soon everyone caught and started to join hands until they where in a circle with their hand joined and mavis flouting a little bit above them.

acnologia let out one last monstrous roar before he let lose his blast.

Everyone closed their eyes waiting for the end.

just before the blast hit them, natsu opened his eyes for what he thought was for his last. only to see mavis forming something that looked like a barrier

natsu unconsciously took a step back which caused him to trip on a small ledge behind him and let go of lucy's and ezra's hands and fall to the ground just as mavis through up her barrier

mavis watched with wide eyes as natsu fell in between the barrier and the blast.

but before they collided, something happened which caused a portal like thing to appear and sucking him up to an unknown location

_unknown_

when natsu awoke every part of his body hurt and he couldn't see

questions where flying around in his mind _where am i, what happened, why cant i move_ and many more flowed through his head over and over again

he was snapped out of his thoughts when a loud booming voice spoke

**"what do we have here, oh a human haven't seen one up close for a while" **the voice spoke

natsu tried to look around but couldnt "who's their" he asked

**"well i am known by many names but you can call me The Creator or God" **the voice replied

"ok then if you God then where am i, Heaven or Hell" natsu spoke in a mocking tone

the voice or known as God chuckled **"look what we have here a comedian, do you do birthday party's" **God went silent for a moment the spoke again, in more of a serious voice **"to answer your question, you are in neither, you are in a place called limbo which is in-between life and death"**

natsu was shocked he had heard of limbo but never thought it was real "why am i here and why am i here"

God sighed **"as you recall you were in a fight against acnologia and were about yo lose before mavis through up her barrier protecting you" **natsu nodded **"well the 2 powers were so powerful that they create a rip in the dimensional rift, which sucked you up and senk you here"**

"you God cant you send me back" natsu asked hopefully

**"i would if i could but in your dimension natsu dragneel is dead and if i would to send you back it would disturb the order of things causing chaos and ultimately the Apocalypse" **God replied. natsu nodded his head and his hopeful face turned to sadness the he remembered something turning it to horror

"how's my Guild did it survive, are they safe" he asked quickly

God nodded **"yes, yes they are safe thanks to mavis's barrier but the bad news is you might never be able to see them again" **

natsu let out a long sad sigh "so i guess im stuck here then"

**"not exactly" **God replied and natsu raised an eyebrow **"i can make you a deal to get you out of here"**

natsu asked curiously "what sort of deal"

**"as you know i cant send you to your own world but i'll make you a deal that if you do something for me, i'll send you to a different dimension to live and start anew" **God replied

natsu thought for a second "if i do accept this deal then what would i have to do for you"

God seemed to become happy after hearing this **"when i send you to your new world i want you to..." **he pasued for a second **"i want you to make the biggest and best harem their ever was"**

"w-ww-what" natsu stuttered

God chuckled **"I've been so bored lately and if you do this, things could spice up and make me laugh" **God then went serious **"so do we have a deal or not"**

natsu thought for a minute then spoke "deal"

**"you made the right choice natsu dragneel, have fun" **God replied and with that another portal or rip as God put it. appeared and took natsu again to somewhere far far away

_Unknown__ Place_

On an unknown street, a portal appeared dropping our favorite pink-haired dragonslayer, dizzy and disoriented. once he got his bearings back, he quickly had to dive roll to the sidewalk just to avoid a machine on weals as natsu put's it

once he got back, he looked around noticing the weird buildings _where the hell has God sent me this time and almost to my death if i didnt have such amazing reflexes _

he strayed to walk for a bit making sure not get hit by any of those weird machines

he had walked for like 10 mins, which to him seemed like hours. until he reached a place that looked like the park.

he kept walking until he reached what looked like the middle of the park because of the fountain there but what confused him the most was the 2 figures standing in front of it

one of the figures was a male with light brown hair and brown eyes. he was on the ground with a scared expression, it reminded me of the expressions on my guild mates when we were fighting acnologia

the other figure was a middle aged women with black hair and violet eyes, she was wearing a really and i mean really skimpy outfit but what caught natsu's eyes the most was the wings on her back and the weird energy lance in hand

she was blabbing something about killing the boy because of some danger in the future

it didnt take long for natsu to put the peices together scared face+women with wings and a energy lance+talk of killing= she was trying to kill the boy

Natsu new what he had to do so when the women through the lance at the boy, jumped into action

_With __Issie_

i was scared shit less, the women who i thought i loved had just turned into this being with wings and a really nice outfit if i must say so myself

she was talking about me having something called a sacred gear, fallen angels, demons and so on and so fourth. i was just to scared to care what she was saying

once she had stopped talking she through her energy lance thing at me. i closed my eyes knowing that once the lance hit me there was going to be alot of pain

but that's the thing, i waited and waited but there was no pain. i opened my eyes just to get dust in my eyes

once i cleared my eyes, i looked up to see a guy who looked around the same age as me **(**i changed natsu's age to match the story so in this fanfic natsu's 17**)  
**with pink hair and what looked like black eyes **(**when i looked up natsu's eye color i got black so deal with it**)**

he had the weirdest outfit i have ever seen a guy wear. he wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned white scarf

he was twirling around the energy lance like it didnt even hurt which i thought it would hurt like hell. after a few seconds he stopped twirling the lance and through it to the side and looked back up to Yuuma amano or should i call her raynare. im just to confused

she had a really shocked expression on her face, if i wasnt just about to die i would've laughed

after a bit the man with pink hair chuckled a bit and spoke "look's like i made it in time, now the real party can begin"

* * *

sorry it took so long to post

comment on what you think and if i should fix or change anything

here i need you guys to vote on something:

so im going to have natsu have 3 forms in his magic

1 his normal fire dragon slayer magic where he can easily use

2 his lightning dragon mode or his dragon god slayer mode (only achieved when he's super pissed)

3 dragon force (only achieved when he gets an enormous amount of power)

so heres what i want you to do whichg one should be his second form lightning dragon slayer mode or dragon god slayer mode. the one with the most votes win


End file.
